Forsaken Skies
by SignalHunter
Summary: (Massive Gundam Crossover) "Our shackles are always with us, even if we take to the skies, we are bounded by these chains, so tell me. What is freedom?" -Quote from unknown Null Squad member during the 6th Solar War


**Hello people, my name is SignalHunter with a crossover with many Gundam series, not sure how many, but it's going to be a lot. However, the crossover is more focused on UC Gundam and 00 in terms of locations and lore (With bits of SEED), but with a slight twist, all will be explained. Anyways, this was inspired by the upcoming** _**Ace Combat 7**_ **in terms of the cast and a few weapons, but there will be references to them here and there. Also to note, I will just be saying the mobile suit's name as they appear because it is a bitch to describe the hundreds of mobile suits that may appear in the story. Without any delay, may I present** _ **Forsaken Skies**_ **.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Fallen Angels**

 **[Gobi Desert, Daytime]**

The Gobi Desert, a cold climate desert that was home to many rare animals and fossils. Normally, there wouldn't be anything important in the area, but large areas of sand were blown away by unknown aircrafts as their sounds could be heard from far away. There was a close up view on the aircrafts, which were revealed to be 13 grey colored Realdos that have fighter tails on the back feets, but what was odd about them is that where there would be a emblem, there were only white lines that covered them with most of the Realdos have 2 to 1 lines while one of them had 3. They were also modified to have what seem to be 100mm machine guns on the top front of the unit, smaller caliber machine guns on the forearms, and what seem to be missile pods under the wings with about 2 to 3 of them on each wing. View switches to the pilot of the Realdo with the 3 white lines as it was a male wearing a standard white Union pilot suit with the helmet, but the face was obscured as the visor was polarized. He was watching the skies before he receives a transmission that was labelled " **AWACS Charon"**.

"All units, this is Charon, you are approaching the target area, expect heavy resistance from the HRL." Charon said as he was gruff male operator and sounded a bit aggressive.

"Finally! We're here! I thought that I was going to fall asleep on the trip." A laid back male said as he sounded excited.

"Heh, easy for you to say Clown, I'm feeling numb all over!" A female pilot said as she sounded a bit pissed.

"Quiet down, both of you! You do realize why you're in this squadron?" Charon questions.

"To repent for the sins we made and act as the expendables, isn't that right Ravager?" Clown answered and asks to the angry female pilot.

"Yep, that's pretty much itm I'm sure we can get rid of our sin lines, but I'm not sure about the guy with the 3 sin lines." The woman, now known as Ravager states.

"Good, now that you understand, here is your mission, **Null Squadron**." Charon begins.

"Your mission is to destroy the HRL airbase that is located here in the Gobi Desert."

"Sounds simple enough." Clown interrupts.

"Can it Clown! There's more then what to expect." Charon snarls as he resumes the briefing.

"As I was saying, while you may expect a simple airbase, you're wrong, it's a giant military base with man-made mountains with defensive guns, tunnels, hangars, and other nifty surprises it may have."

"And you're just sending us there?" Ravager questions.

"That's right, but lucky for you dumbasses, we managed to catch the base while they sent most of their army away, so it's the perfect time to strike." Charaon answers.

"You will act as the main aggressor for the mission, taking out any defenses, hangars, and whatever may be defending the base. After that, regular forces will cleanup and some part of your time will be taken off."

"Question sir, this sounds like a long operation, are there any resupply points?" A young male pilot asked with concern.

"Oh yeah, HQ has constructed a temporary FOB outside of the combat area where you can land for repairs and a resupply of ammo, BUT, this is only for the regular forces, you idiots get nothing." Charon answers.

"What!? Then what the hell are we supposed to do when we run out of ammo?!" Another young male pilot shouted with bits of anger.

"If you run out of ammo, just act as decoys or ram yourself into the enemy, I don't really care, just don't leave the combat area." Charon said as the Realdos near their destination.

"Either way, you are coming back in either a body bag or a wrecked mobile suit, don't be late. By the way, your units won't transform until command disengages the locks." Charon finishes as the transmission cuts off.

"Alright then, it's time to pay off our debt, Null Squadron, report!" Clown orders.

"Null 2, ready!"

"Null 3 through 7 are ready!"

"Null 8, all set!"

"Ravager, Null 9, ok over here!"

"Null 10, all systems check!"

"Null 11 and 12 are ready to die!"

"Null 13?" Clown questioned as he didn't get a response.

"Null 13, you there? Maverick!" Clown shouted as Maverick was the pilot of the Realdo with the 3 white lines as he flashed a signal light in response.

"There you are, don't forget that you still have a hell a lot to go to get rid of those Sin Lines you have, having 3 must've mean you did some really insane shit if the military wanted you in this squadron." Clown said as Maverick didn't respond while the squadron made it to the airbase.

Null Squadron gets a view of the base as Charon wasn't lying as there were several man-made mountains that covered the buildings behind them as they could make out the defensive emplacements on them. Behind the mountains was the actual base as it was massive with several warehouses, hangars, barracks, and air traffic control towers, making it more like a military base than a airbase. Guarding the base were mostly missile tanks, anti-air trucks, and Fanton mobile suits modified to have heavy flak guns and a pair of gatling guns on their back as they patrol the area. Null Squadron managed to get pass the mountains they prepare to fire at the base. A random HRL soldier notices the Realdos as he panics and runs to activate the alarms as he managed to do so, alerting the entire base that the enemy has arrived.

* * *

"Well, so much for stealth, all units, fire!" Clown orders as the first pair of missile pods open up from the bottom to reveal plenty of missiles.

"Fox One! Fox One!" Ravager said as the missile all sailed at their enemy.

The missiles all hit their targets as it destroyed most of the warehouses, a few air traffic control towers, and a few Fantons. The Realdos break off to engage targets on their own as several pieces of the mountain open up to reveal the defensive guns, but they were mostly 155m x 50 caliber Smoothbore guns, resulting in them having poor AA accuracy. The other ones had a better chance as they were machine guns and anti-air guns, but they were quickly destroyed by the Realdo's forearm mounted machine guns. The Fantons couldn't see what was above them due to their main camera being to only look left to right, but the anti-air guns on the unit's back was piloted by a gunner, allowing them to see and shoot at the planes. A lucky shot from a Fanton's AA guns hits a Realdo's wing as the pilot loses control with him screaming as he crashes into a mountain, killing him.

"Null 7 crashed, what a loser." Charon bluntly states with a hint of disappointment,

"Guess he wasn't so lucky." Clown adds in.

The battle continues as Clown's Realdo flies on the inner side of the defensive mountains as his unit fires 10 missiles that destroys about 7 targets while also firing the main gun, which wasn't a linear weapon, but a regular cannon. Ravager flies in close towards the airbase as she straifs the buildings with the machine guns while also blasting a Fanton apart with the cannon. Maverick on the other hand, takes down 5 Fantons that were being activated by firing a missile into the hangar that was storing them as it caused a chain reaction that destroyed a good part of the main airbase.

"Maverick has reduced 25% of the base to rubble, while everyone was sleeping." Charon states.

"Eh, it was a lucky shot, but I don't blame him, he does have 3 Sin Lines, so he would have skill behind it." Ravager said uninterested.

"I wouldn't call that lucky, but you got Zaku Is equipped with flight packs being deployed."

"Zaku Is? Aren't those mobile suits created by Zeonic Company?" Ravager questions.

"Yeah, they are, it would be no surprise since Side 3 sided with the HRL at the start of the war. I'm not surprised that these old units are still in active duty." Clown answers.

"Correct, but don't underestimate them for being old. They are more maneuverable than the Fantons and even the HRL's newest model from what I heard, but they sacrifice armor for mobility, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem." Charon sneers.

The Zaku Is arrive as they were equipped with something similar to the Gouf used by the South Seas Alliance with the rotors, but were also equipped with rocket engines for flight. Maverick and another Null Squad member move in to engage as they fire their machine guns at their flight packs. Only one flight pack was destroyed as the Zaku I violently crashed into one of the mountains, also taking out a few defensive guns with the explosion. The Zaku I's return fire with their handheld 105mm machine guns as shell casings eject and fall down towards Earth. The bullets forced the Null duo to dodge them, but they managed to sneak up on them as they lock onto their heat signatures.

"Fox Two! Fox Two!" The unknown female Null squad member said as both her and Maverick fire heat seeking missiles.

The missiles come out from the first pair of missile pods as it empties its remaining packages before automatically purging itself. The missiles chased after the Zaku I's as some of them managed to fire off flares in time as the heat seekers redirected themselves to the larger heat signatures, but the ones that didn't do it in time had their flight packs damaged, causing them to crash into the Earth or the mountains. The battle was going smoothly for Null Squad as they managed to reduce the intercepting Zaku I's to nothing but a handful of them with the base still operational, but was very limited due to the destroyed buildings. It seemed like the HRL were retreating as supply trucks and transports were leaving the base on the ground as the mobile suits stayed to protect them and what was left of the base.

"Base has been reduced to nearly nothing and defenses are at 45%, impressive, for a bunch of convicts." Charon dryly praises as the battle continues.

"Hey, look at that, the HRL are retreating, what cowards they are, I'm going after them." Ravager states as her Realdo dives towards the retreating forces.

"That's a big no Ravager, they already left the combat area, the regulars will take care of them." Charon said as Ravager redirects back to the base.

"Grrr, fine! You take all the fun away," She pouts in annoyance.

"I don't care about your "fun", you got a job to do, now get your ass in gear." Charon replies, annoyed at her.

The battle was nearing dawn as the sun began to set, making it slightly harder for both sides to see where they were shooting or going, Several spotlights around the base were activated to shine on the attacks, but this gave Null Squadron a clear target as they blew them out one by one. One of the few remaining Zaku I's had ran out of ammo as it decided to go down with someone as its flight pack was being pushed to the limit as it looked like it was about to explode. The unit managed to find a Null Squad member and ram into their Realdo as the pilot didn't even notice the unit before it was too late as they collided, creating a sizable explosion, killing both of them. Viewpoint switches to Maverick as his helmet showed a HUD for his unit, targets, friendlies, and status of his squadmates. On the bottom left was a small list of his squadmates as most of them were showed green, but 2 of them were greyed out, indicating they were KIA with the newest one being Null 4. The last of the interceptors were shot down as Null Squadron finishes off the base as the last of the buildings were reduced to rubble.

* * *

"Not bad Null Squad, you managed to destroy the entire base just before night falls, I think you deserve praise, or what's left of one." Charon dryly jokes.

"If it means getting some of our time off, I'm down for it…" Clown said, before his unit's alarms blare indicating a high speed projectile coming at him and his squad.

Within seconds, several blue projectiles appear out of nowhere as they move at highspeeds with a few of them tearing apart a Realdo as the projectiles punched right through the unit's armor as it explodes. The squadron regroups as they try to find the shooters as the status of Null 11 was KIA. They managed to locate the shooters as they were located north of the base and they were well passed the shooting range of any of the Realdos weapons. Thanks to the advanced sensors on the units, they managed to get a clear image of the shooters. They were white colored Enacts as there were about a platoon size of 35 as they fly in 7 5-unit V-formations, their visors activate as they lock onto Null Squad.

"Enemies identified, it's the AEU's new drones armed with those new Linear Weapons. To think they would arrive after the battle." Charon said surprised.

"So, these must be the infamous drones." Ravager said, sounding a bit happy.

"They can dogfight without a pilot?" A random Null Squad member questions.

"Don't even think about that, they may fly without a pilot, they don't have the skills of one." Clown answers sarcastically.

"Null Squadron, new orders received, you are to engage and destroy the drones." Charon states.

"You kidding me?! Our MS have low ammo and fuel and you expect us to engage the new models with these pieces of shit?!" Clown snarls.

"Like I said, there will be no retreat for you bastards, it's either survival or death, your choice!" Charon fires back as everyone else was silent.

"By the way, command has decided to disengage the locks, you are free to transform if needed." Charon adds in as Maverick's Realdo breaks off to engage the drones.

"Maverick has broken off from the squad, seems like he's serious about engaging the drones." Ravager said rather surprised.

"Well, he does have 3 Sin Lines, I wouldn't be surprised that he would do some insane shit to get rid of them." Clown adds in as they watch Maverick fly towards the drones all by himself.

The drones notice Maverick and proceed to open fire with their Linear rifles as several highspeed bullets fly towards Maverick. Maverick manages to dodge the shots as he fires all of his missiles from the 2nd pair of pods as they detach. The missiles fly towards the drones, but they expected this as they fire 20mm rounds from their drum cockpits, shooting down most of the launched missiles. Some of the missiles did managed to get in close, but they were easily stopped as the drones raised their defense rods to negate most of the damage, only leaving scorch marks. The Enacts return fire, but Maverick quickly dives down to take cover in the mountains. Realizing that the Enacts would shoot him down once he flies over the mountains, he decides to take a another path as he notices a tunnel carved into the mountain, so he flies towards it. The Realdo manages to fit through the tunnel as before it exits the tunnel, it transform into MS form to slow itself down as it planted its feet into the ground as it looks up, its blue visor staring at the Enacts.

"Maverick crashed, moron!" Charon states unaware of Mavericks status after he enters the tunnel.

"Wait a second, he's fine, he actually flew out of the tunnel!" Ravager said surprised.

"The murderer has done it again!" Clown finishes.

The Enacts look down to see Maverick as they open fire again as the Realdo takes off, full speed. The shots from the Enacts all miss as Maverick maneuvers around them, but it seemed the engines were reaching their limits as they started to break apart. Realizing this, Maverick preps for one final charge as he overclocks his unit's engine one last time as the gauge for his engine was way above the red zone. Several warning screens appear on his visor, but he chooses to ignore them before he releases the limiter. The engine creates a final blast that sends Maverick's Realdo sky high towards the enemy, but at the cost of the destroyed engine. At the same time, the unit discards its gun and pulls out a black knife from its left forearm. A Enact breaks off from the group to engage Maverick as it discards its linear rifle and also pulls out a black knife, but this one was emitting high frequencies as they both charge at each other. However, before both of them could strike, a white light engulfs Maverick's vision.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

Viewpoint switches to a unknown person's point of view as they were waking up from what seemed to be a dream. The person blinks for a few seconds before looking ahead to see that they were in a sort of jail cell as they began to notice what seemed to be a journal with a pen on their lap. The person picks it up and examines it, but was interrupted at the sound of someone hitting the bars of their cell. They turn to see a prison guard, but the face was obscured due to sunlight as this man slides the person a file.

"You're in luck inmate, as of today, you will be transferred to the 101st Penal Squadron. We will transport you to their base tomorrow morning, good luck trying to getting rid of your sins." The guard states as the person grabs the file.

The contents of the file mostly included information about the squadron and the pilots in that squad, but all of them used codenames and their crimes. The person found their codename as it was " **Maverick"** , but his crime was covered in ink. Maverick looked at the emblem for his new squad as it was a person's face, but split in half as one had horns coming out while the other had a halo above them while at the bottom was the word " **NULL"** imprinted. Maverick puts the file away as he starts to write in his journal.

" _It's been 6 years since the Earth Federation collapsed after the assassination of key leaders in the government and the corruption within. 3 years since the creation of massive space colonies to push off Earth's burdening population, and with the collapse of the Earth Federation, they gained independence from Earth, but still manages to keep close ties with them. Amongst the ruins of the former EF rises 3 new superpowers, the Human Reform League, the Advanced European Union, and the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, each with their own goals and specialties. These 3 factions had a large control over certain continents and nations and established their rule. The 5th Solar War began when the construction of the Orbital Elevators began and each faction wanting all 3 of them when they were completed. The war ends with stalemate with each faction getting 1 Orbital Elevator, but in terms of military technology, the Mobile Suit, were vastly improved to be a general purpose unit._

 _Everything was normal for 5 years until it was revealed that the AEU was constructing a 4th Orbital Elevator that crosses Union borders. In response to this, the Union demands the AEU to share the elevator as it was in Union territory, but they refuse and responded with an assault on nearby Union cities and military bases. The Union counterattacks with a major counteroffensive by striking the AEU's Orbital Elevator that destabilized their energy supply. It was full scale war, but amongst the conflict, the HRL declares war on both factions and attacks the 4th Orbital Elevator., however, this attack resulted in the destruction of the elevator, promptly denying anyone complete control of it. All 3 faction pulled back and began to build up their military forces, their plan? To play a large war of attrition until 2 of the 3 factions can't fight anymore. Certain nations like Orb chose to remain neutral along with certain colony clusters, but Side 3 decided to ally with the HRL while I heard the Union were collaborating with the neutral colonies to produce new mobile suits._

 _As for me, I joined the Union's Aerial MS Corps 6 months into the war and was dropped right in the middle of the damn war. However, another 6 months later, I find myself in a jail cell, waiting for execution, until it was decided that I was to be transferred to a Penal Squadron. I guess it's better than to rot in a cell or be executed. Either way, this was just the beginning of a massive war. It wasn't about a war for resources, its a war for complete control."_

 _ **-****** ******, 2298, First year of the 6th Solar War**_

* * *

 **That's about it, hope I caught your interest with this story. This story will be updated weirdly like my other stories, so don't expect a chapter to come out a few weeks later. If you are wondering if OC submissions are a thing, yes they are, BUT, don't start submitting as I will get to a point in the story where OCs will appear, either as squadmate, ally, or enemy. There will be extra things that I will explain as the story progresses. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
